The Slayers: Victory
by schweigenaatash
Summary: sequel to The Slayers: Chaos. The entire cast is now in the modern world of technology...what adventures could hit them there...*without* magic? *chapter 19 & 20!* any Xel/Luna lovers...or any interested in the pairing? *smirk* if not...beware!
1.

Prologue:

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers, because if I had, Lina and Zelgadiss would definitely have been placed together. ^.^

Prologue:

A beautiful lady in a business suit marched down the corridor with immaculately white walls on both sides, a file in her arm. Her raven black pigtail swung to and fro as she moved. Other white-collared workers gave her a respectful bow as she breezed past them. Stopping before a large door, she glanced at the letterings inscribed upon it.

_Dynast Grausherra_

Executive manager 

Raising her fist, she gave a sharp rap.

"Come in." A familiar tenor voice sounded from within the room.

Stepping inside and shutting the door, the lady bowed to the silver-haired man sitting behind the desk.

Adjusting his tie, Dynast Grausherra nodded at the lady. 

"What is it this time Sherra?"


	2. New world? Where are we?!

Chapter 1:

Chapter 1:

Fiery red eyes opened slowly, gazing serenely at the hazy vision before them. Hmm…it felt warm and cozy…and that guy with his face nuzzled against my shoulder looked strangely…familiar…

The eyes snapped open. Bed sheets, bed…guy?! 

Lina Inverse, the bandit killer, the most powerful and beautiful sorceress in the world threw off the covers and leapt off the bed, screeching louder than a banshee. The man under the covered stirred, pushing himself to a sitting position. Dazed sapphire eyes stared at Lina. "Where…what's going on? Lina?"

The fiery-haired girl bulged her eyes at the man. "You-you-you-"

Blinking, the sleepy man turned to face a mirror. 

"I'm human again! Lina, I'm cured! I'm-" A boot bounced off his head. "Ow!"

A furiously blushing Lina stood before him, brandishing the other boot. "What did you think you were doing?! And…and…aren't you dead?!"

"No…I was brought back to life."

"Brought back to life?" Red eyes narrowed. "By who? And why?"

"Xelloss, because…" Zelgadiss paused, running a hand through his tousled black hair. "…just…because." The girl before him gave him a questioning look. Ignoring it, the ex-chimera looked around him. "Where are we?"

Throwing the boot down, Lina sat down beside the now dark-haired Zelgadiss. "Beats me. What _I _want to know is how we ended up in the same bed."

Zelgadiss turned several shades of red upon hearing that. 

***

Several streets away, a house rocked about dangerously as screams echoed within it.

"Gourry sama! How could you! Taking advantage of me like that!"

"Wait, Syl-ow! I really don't know how I-ow! Ended-ow! Sylphiel!"

"I thought you were a reliable man! I thought you were!"

"Ow! I didn't do anything! Ow! I just woke up too!"

***

The Supreme King found himself in a well-furnished office, donning a smart suit. He stared at the door for a few seconds, collecting his wits about him, before he glanced over at the intercom on his neat desk, which was buzzing irritatingly. Pressing the button, the handsome silver-haired man leaned forward. 

"Yes?"

"Some men wish to see you, Dynast sama. Shall I deal with them in the usual manner?"

Gripping the arms of his chair, the ex-Mazoku Lord stared incredulously at the intercom, his tenor voice lowering to a soft whisper.

"Sherra?"

"Yes, Dynast sama?"

Regaining his composure, Dynast leaned back against his chair. 

"Proceed."

***

The Knight of Ceipheed shot up from the bed, ready for fight. She found herself staring at the purple-haired Trickster Priest, who was in a defensive stance at the other side of the bed. Both glanced at the rumpled bed sheets.

"L-sama!"

From above came the sound of a triumphant, maniacal laughter.

****


	3. Situation: Lina and Zelgadiss

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

"Zel! Zel!"

Lina glared down at her dozing husband. _Gods, he sleeps like a log!_ Jerking the dark-haired man up by the collar, she shook him vigorously.

"Zel! You're going to be late for work!"

"I was hoping you'd give up on me…" Grudgingly, Zelgadiss got off the bed as his grouchy wife released her grip on him. 

"You should know me better than that."

"Right, right…" Zelgadiss ran a hand through his tousled hair. "Never give up…" Picking up his toothbrush, his sleepy sapphire eyes flicked to his wife. "Don't you have training this morning?"

Plopping down onto the bed, the fiery-haired girl snorted. "Yeah. But it's not like _Captain_ Gourry could actually remember me in his crummy unit anyway."

"I believe the term is _special_ unit? Of course, they never did define 'special'…"

Lina flung a slipper at the amused Zelgadiss. "It's not funny! That guy _still_ has the brains of a jellyfish!"

Catching the slipper, Lina's husband tapped it reflectively on his chin. "You are a field scout though. Your absence would be quite blatant."

"What makes you think I care?"

"Of course."

"Coffee's on the table."

Zelgadiss flashed his wife a smile and pecked her on the cheek. "Thanks, sweetie." With that done, he sailed down the stairs, coat in hand and stethoscope round the neck. "I'll see you in the evening."

"Have a nice day!"

The ex-bandit killer stared down at her hands. Hands which used to be able to cast a simple magic spell. A simple fireball. Hands which actually conjured the Lord of Nightmare's spell: the Giga Slave. And now these very hands were being used to complete household chores and such. In other words, manual labour.

Gazing out the window, Lina sighed. Why were they brought to this world of no sorcery?

****


	4. Situation: Nurses...?

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

Putting his coat in, Zelgadiss glided swiftly into the white building, greeting all the patients in the waiting room with a curt nod. His brilliantly polished shoes clicked against the marble floor as the dark-haired doctor made his way to his office at a fast pace.

A blond nurse dashed after him, her bright hair flowing behind her. 

"Zelgadiss san! Wait!"

The ex-chimera slowed his pace, turning his gait from a large stride into a brisk walk. He glanced over at the nurse hurrying beside him, a large clipboard in her hands. 

"New appointment?"

"Well, not exactly…" The nurse whipped out a pen from her pocket and tapped at a scribble on the sheet of paper. "Remember Mrs Kimberly?"

"The one who has an allergy to shellfish?"

"Her allergy's back. She's waiting for you in your office."

"Doesn't she understand pure simple English? I warned her not to touch any shellfish," grumbled the doctor as he paused in front of the door of his office. "Thanks, Filia, notify me of any other appointments."

"Of course, Doctor." With a bow, the blond nurse rushed off to her next duty.

Opening the door, Zelgadiss gritted his teeth, plastering a wide smile upon his face. "Good morning, Mrs Kimberly."

A woman with red spots dotting her large face smiled at her doctor. "Good morning, Doctor."

***

Giving Mrs Kimberly the directions to the counter where she could collect her allergy medicine, Zelgadiss massaged his temples, muttering. Suddenly, a resounding crash came from behind him. The dark-haired doctor whirled round to see two dazed nurses lying on the floor, a tray of instruments scattered around them. Always buzzing around like bees in a hive, these frantic nurses were. 

The midnight-haired nurse's cap was askew as she grabbed at the instruments. The other nurse scrambled to her feet and practically sprinted down the corridor. Shaking his head, Zelgadiss bent down and assisted the panicking nurse.

"Oh thank you-Zelgadiss san!" The nurse placed a hand upon her cheek in a gesture of surprise. "I didn't know you worked here!"

The doctor's sapphire eyes widened slightly. "Sylphiel?"

Balancing the tray on one hand, Sylphiel smiled. "It's wonderful to see you again. How is Lina san?"

"Same as always. How are you and Gourry getting along?"

"Oh…" the gentle girl blushed. "Well, we're making plans for the wedding…"

"My heartfelt congratulations to you both."

"Thank you…"

"Doctor! Patient! Room 12, at Clinic D!"

Patting the nurse on the shoulder, Zelgadiss moved to the destination with great speed, his coat flying behind him. Sylphiel watched him leave, before hurrying to her own destination.

****


	5. Zell Metallium! Just who are you?!

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

Captain Gourry stood before his troop of soldiers, scratching his head in bewilderment. He had counted and recounted heads, but he always seemed to arrive at one head short. Removing his beret, he fanned himself with it, twisting and grinding his brain in the attempt to remember the missing soldier.

That is, until the missing soldier knocked him across the head. "Yo, jellyfish brains! How's it going?"

"Lina! You're finally here! And I was wondering who-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll get in line."

A soldier in the unit snickered loudly. A Captain with maroon hair marching across the parade square stepped to the front of the unit, his voice snapping dryly in the air. "You, Private! You know better than to laugh at an officer of a higher rank than you! Step forward!" The Private's face sobered as he marched to the front. His black hair was in an unruly mess as he stood before the Captain, giving the latter a salute.

Captain Gourry placed his beret on and turned to the other Captain. "Aw, come on, Katsura, it's all right…"

"Nonsense, Gourry. We deserve respect." At this, the corners of the young soldier's mouth twitched slightly. The fiery-haired Lina observed the soldier curiously. She had never seen him around before, which would deem him to be a new recruit. How is it possible that a new recruit has already retained the rank of a Private and in the special unit, no less?! 

Nodding at the soldier, Captain Katsura pointed at him. "Now Private, your-"

"Zell, Sir! Zell Metallium!"

The ranks parted to allow a dazed Lina Inverse to fall to the ground. 

"_Metallium?!_"

***

The intercom buzzed. The silver-haired Dynast reached out to press the button on it. "Who is it?"

"Some visitors to see you, Dynast sama," rumbled the low voice.

"Akira, I presume?"

"In the flesh, Sir."

"Notify Sherra."

"I have, Sir."

The manager smirked. "Excellent, Grau."

Closing the door, the ex-Mazoku Lord headed down the corridor, hands in his coat pockets. Along the way, the beautiful Sherra joined him, with the bald Grau just behind her. At the reception counter, stood a large, pot-bellied man, a bottle of wine in his hand and an extremely muscular man at his side.

Spreading his arms out, the man came forward to meet Dynast, a jovial smile on his face. "Why, Dynast, how nice to see you again!"

The latter did not reciprocate, his face expressionless. "Likewise, Akira."

Dropping his arms, the other businessman coughed. "Of-of course…well, without further ado, I would-" Dynast snapped his fingers. "Grau…the money."

The gigantic man lumbered across and handed an envelope to the man who cowered slightly under the towering shadow of the former. Laughing nervously, the businessman accepted the envelope, flashing Dynast a grin. "How…how amusing, Dynast…you have a bodyguard who assists you in secretarial matters as well?"

Arching an eyebrow, the manager made a gesture towards Sherra, who had folded her arms across her chest, a scowl upon her face. "That, Akira, would be my bodyguard."

Silence reigned in the air, before Akira's henchman burst into gales of hearty laughter.  


"You have a _woman_ as a bodyguard! She doesn't even have the build! She should be at home, tending to babies and house chores like a good woman!"

The pig-tailed lady glanced over at her boss. "Dynast sama."

"You have my permission."

With a vicious swing through the air, Dynast's female bodyguard slammed her fist into the pompous fool's throat, crushing his windpipe. She watched the bulky man collapse to the floor, gasping and choking out blood. Akira backed away, eyes wide in terror. None of the staff batted an eyelid. It would appear that this happened rather often. Their boss, Dynast Grausherra, was not known to be a compassionate man.

Dynast pointed to the envelope. "Everything you require is in that very envelope, Akira. I'm sure you know what would happen if you forget to pay your debt again." Sherra smirked.

Just as the silver-haired man turned to go, he glanced back at the quivering Akira. 

"Oh, and by the way…kindly remove your bleeding man from that Persian carpet…it's highly expensive." 

Grau sniggered.

****


	6. Zelgadiss...Zell. What is going on here?

Chapter 5:

Chapter 5:

"So uh…"

"Zell, ma'am."

"Zell. Right. Zell…I've never seen you around before."

"I just joined, ma'am."

Strolling across the parade grounds with the black-haired Private, Lina's eyes seemed to pierce into his face, as though trying to memorise his handsome, rugged features. After a few minutes of silence, Zell suddenly smiled. The fiery-haired field scout started. Now where had she ever seen that mischievous, I-know-something-you-don't grin before? Clapping his hands together, Private Zell winked. "I'm very honoured, ma'am, to have been singled out by you."

Lina blinked. "Oh? Why is that?"

The young man bowed. "It is always a pleasure to meet someone with super-b talents like yours, isn't it, Lina Inverse…" With a widening grin, the Private straightened. "I mean…ma'am."

Lina bit her bottom lip as millions of questions thundered through her head. It was not impossible for the Private to have known her name, for she was rather infamous within the army. However, the possibility of the man having knowledge of her former powers…now that was highly questionable. And why did she keep having that nagging feeling that she had seen that irritating grin before?

Only one thing left to do…

***

Zelgadiss stepped out of his Jaguar, his white coat slung over his shoulder as he proceeded to lock the car doors. Another day, another bottle of aspirin…

The dark-haired man threw open the front door with a yell. "I'm home!"

He raised an eyebrow as a crash sounded in the kitchen, followed by his wife's flustered reply. 

"Welcome home, dear!"

"Your husband, ma'am?" A distinct male voice floated after his wife's.

"Yes, yes…now help me clean this up…"

"You're doing fine, ma'am."

"I asked you to _help_ me!"

"Moral support is help."

"You've got a lot of nerve, _kid_."

Hanging his coat on the coat-stand, the curious Zelgadiss entered the kitchen to find his angry wife glaring at a young teenager about 17 or so sitting upon a stool, a cup of coffee in his hand. The boy gazed over at the older man, who frowned deeply. This boy…he had black eyes…quite unusual, for black eyes are very rare. And these eyes, they shone brightly, like a newly-polished marble surface. Before Zelgadiss could speak, the teenager shot from the stool and grabbed him in a tight embrace.

"Zel-aniki*!"

Lina dropped another pot of coffee, along with her jaw. "_What?!_"

***

Rubbing his temples, the dark-haired Zelgadiss shook his head at his persistent wife. "For the thousandth time, Lina, I don't know this boy."

"But he obviously knows you."

Zell took another sip of coffee, bearing an annoying smirk on his face. "You haven't forgotten me, have you Zel-aniki?"

"Will you please stop calling me that? It's unnerving."

"Why, Zel-aniki?"

"You're being impudent, Zell!" Slamming her palms on the table, Lina knocked the two cups of coffee clear off the table to the fury of the cups' owners. "Watch our coffee," the two shouted simultaneously as they caught their cups. The Field Scout slapped her forehead. "If you ask me, Zel, you're both like peas in a pod." _Except for the one fact that he's a _Metallium_…_

"So we both enjoy coffee, what's your point?"

"That we share the same interests, and are therefore related."

Zelgadiss turned to look at his supposed younger brother, who threw him a cheeky grin in return. His wife sighed. "Oh, come on, Zel, even his name sounds like yours." 

"Oh? What is your name?"

"Zell." 

The ex-chimera entirely missed the glance his fiery-haired wife flashed at the young boy. Lina's eyebrows shot up, while she clasped her hands in front of her, leaning her chin upon them. How interesting…why did he decide to leave his last name out? Not that I'm complaining…

The kitchen clock could be heard ticking away in the background in the silence as Zelgadiss buried his throbbing head into his hands. "All right…Zell, is it? Give me a proper introduction of yourself and explain to me why I have never seen nor heard of you before."

A familiar voice breathed into Zelgadiss's ear. "Perhaps I could do that for you."

Leaping off his chair, the dark-haired man glared daggers at the other. "Xelloss! How did you-?!"

"I let myself in through the front door." 

Lina's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets as the violet-haired Trickster grinned at her husband. Yes…yes indeed! The Private's grin resembled…Oh my gawd, don't tell that Zell and Xelloss are-

"Xelloss-aniki, you look real classy today." Xelloss glanced down at his black suit, complete with a pearly-grey tie, white gloves and chestnut brown shoes. A classic suit for a businessman. "Why thank you, Zell-chan."

He blinked at the two twitching forms of the newly-weds, who had sprawled out upon the kitchen's tiled floor. 

"Is there something wrong with my suit?"

****


	7. Oh no...Xelloss is my brother-in-law?!

Chapter 6:

Chapter 6:

The place was dark…forbidding…haunting. Golden eyes flickered round, confusion written on them. He placed a palm on the grime-covered wall, running it down slowly. Grime? No…this was…

Blood.

"There he is!"

Whipping round, he dashed down the alley, his coat billowing behind him. His fighting spirit aroused, he stepped and pushed against the wall in front of him and somersaulted over the heads of his pursuers. Guns in his hands, he opened fire.

Another figure entered the dark alley, stepping over the pile of bodies on the floor. "Not bad. Not bad at all." Golden eyes flashed. Gunshots filled the air as the second figure dodged the bullets, her girlish figure revealing itself in the dim light of the street lamp as she landed outside of the narrow alley.

"Such temper." She tossed her navy-blue hair across her shoulder.

"You…"

"Shuu chan, please stop!" A third figure joined the second. Another lady, he thought as he tensed. However, this time, her hair was a familiar midnight colour. His golden eyes widened as the guns clattered to the bloody ground. The second figure lit a cigarette, which illuminated her perfect face. "Well well…so he does listen to you." 

***

"Okay. Let me get this straight."

Lina pointed at her junior with a wooden ladle. "You claim _my husband_ to be your brother."

The black-haired Zell nodded, a grin on his face.

"And this…this…_guy_…" The wooden ladle swung into Xelloss's face, who delicately pushed it away. "Is _also_ your brother?!"

The young Private nodded again.

Tossing the ladle onto the ground and stomping on it, a very bewildered Lina proceeded to tear her hair out. "I don't believe this!"

Her dark-haired husband, with his head still buried in his hands, mumbled inaudibly. Moving his chair beside Zelgadiss, the Trickster patted his back. "Don't take it too hard, Zel. You'll get used to it soon."

Lashing out at his brother, Zelgadiss struck the former right in the nose. Zell watched his injured brother topple off his chair in amazement. The fiery-haired Lina collapsed onto a chair. 

"Tell me, Zell, Xelloss…does Zelgadiss have the same mother as you guys do, or…"

Rubbing his bruised nose, Xelloss pulled himself up onto his chair. "Yes, he does."

"Have the same mother or a different one?"

"The same. Just a different father." 

Lina groaned. "I was afraid of that."

***

A lady leaned back against her chair, settling her feet upon her desk. Her navy hair flowed down the back of the chair as she raised her head and exhaled smoke to the ceiling. 

A knock sounded on the door. 

"Come in," she chimed.

"There is no need for me to do so." The voice behind the door whispered, a hint of amusement in it. "I just wish to tell you that…he knows."

The lady laughed as she tapped her cigarette on the corner of her ash tray. "Excellent work, Luna."

"Oh no…thank your son."

Smirking, the lady placed the cigarette in her mouth. "Which?"

****


	8. Secret agent? Just who are they?

Chapter 7:

Chapter 7:

The office was shabby and dimly lighted. The dark-haired Shuu folded his arms across his chest, leaning his back against the wall, scowling. Turquoise eyes lowered to stare at the ground, as the lady next to him twiddled her thumbs uncomfortably. Before the pair was a cluttered desk, filled with mountains of files and loose papers. Behind the piles sat Zellas Metallium, a cigarette in her mouth, the corners of her lips upturned.

There remained a few minutes of silence before Shuu stepped forward and slammed both palms onto the desk, bringing forth a large cloud of dust. 

"I don't believe any of this! To work side by side with a mazoku, it's ridiculous!"

Mizuno, formerly known as Ceipheed, placed a restraining hand upon her partner's shoulder. "Calm down Rai-chan, I mean, Shuu chan. We're all colleagues so let's-"

"I demand an explanation on this!"

Exhaling smoke to the rafters, the ex-Beast Master picked up a file from her messy desk and flicked it open. She tossed it to the enraged man. "You're in the High Council of our Society with Mizuno and me and in charge of looking after the new recruits during their missions. Your next mission however, is highly important and requires the skills of an expert. Read the details carefully." Ignoring the dangerous glint in Shuu's eyes, the navy-haired lady tapped her cigarette upon the edge of the ashtray. 

"Oh, and don't forget to submit the report of the latest mission."

The dark-haired man made as though he was about to pounce on the bored lady, however, he thought against it. Flipping through the file, the ex-Thunder God then flung it aside and marched out of the room. Mizuno placed a hand upon her chest and released a sigh of relief. "You shouldn't play around like that, Zellas san, you nearly stopped my heart."

***

Entering the dark office, Shuu depended upon his excellent vision to move stealthily around the room, seeking. Gliding his hand across the desk slowly, it contacted with an object: a file from the shape of it. Snatching it off the desk, the spy agent snapped on a small torchlight, squinting at the words atop the file. 

_Kogarashi Rui, Criminal Lawyer_

Client: Mr Sakai Ryuunosuke

Perfect.

He scanned quickly through the contents of the file, storing the necessary information in his mind. Stowing the torch into his breast pocket, the dark-haired Shuu replaced the file in its original position and proceeded towards the door. 

"Coffee? Maybe tonight! Thank you any way!"

A tinkling melodious voice floated through the door. It was coming closer with each phrase…the sound of approaching footsteps confirmed all suspicions. Shuu ducked under the nearest object: the desk. 

Bright lights flooded the room as the footsteps clicked closer to the desk. To the astonishment of the spy, a pair of extremely shapely legs came into view as the person (a lady most definitely) seated herself comfortably upon the chair. 

Shuu swallowed nervously, averting his eyes anywhere but to the front. Crushed against the back of the table, the spy was trapped. He breathed lightly, praying silently for the female lawyer to leave as quickly as possible.

His prayer was miraculously answered.

Standing up, the lady clicked her heels against the marble floor as she left the room, closing the door gently behind her. The ex-Thunder God crawled out from under the desk, beads of perspiration rolling down his face. That was close. Too close for his liking. Nice legs though…shaking his head vigorously as though attempting to clear his thoughts, Shuu hurried to the door.

With a resounding slam, the door swung open, slamming full force onto the dark-haired man's chest, smashing him against the wall and knocking the breath out of him. Coloured lights filled his vision as the same feminine voice whispered.

"I could've sworn I had taken it with me…"

A good amount of rustling was heard as the lawyer sorted through her papers. Shuu rolled his eyes to heaven; someone up there _really_ hated him. Finally, after what appeared to be an eternity for the poor spy, the lawyer breezed past the door, and out of the room.

Taking no more chances, the irritated agent sprinted to the open window and leapt through it without a moment's hesitation. 

***

His cheek upon his hand, Shuu stared blankly at the bright, glaring computer screen before him. 

__

Mission #214

Performed on: 10th May, 2001

Agent Shuu

Mission successful.

Checked lawyer's case outline and defence strategies. 

Sakai's freedom guaranteed. 

Trouble: almost discovered.

Hid under desk while target

An image of the lady's legs painted itself within the man's mind. Leaning back against the chair, Shuu raked a hand through his hair with frustration. If he even peeped a single hint about being at such close contact with a woman's legs, he would never live it down. In fact, if Mizuno ever found out, he would just be a pathetic little stain on the dusty floor.

What to do?!

Author's notes: I hope this chapter explains the completely ambiguous paragraphs in the last chapter. Comments/criticisms appreciated! 


	9. Confusion! Is the Trickster telling the ...

Chapter 8:

Chapter 8:

Xelloss placed an arm round the heaving shoulders of his dark-haired brother, ruffling the latter's hair. "Oh come now, Zel, surely you enjoy the prospect of being one of the great Beastmaster's sons?" 

Shrugging the hand off, the former chimera's sapphire eyes flashed wildly at the Trickster. "How would you explain Rezo being my great grandfather?" 

"Well…" The Trickster removed his gloves and placed them onto the table. "Rezo is most probably from your father's side of the family." As the dark-haired man was about to give a swift retort, the Trickster held up a hand. "Wait. Perhaps I should make certain clarifications first." 

His eyes snapped open abruptly to reveal a pair of bright amethysts, emitting a strange glow. They flickered to the startled Lina, as their owner posed his question to his brother. 

"Do you have an idea why you have been chosen as Hellmaster?"

Zell winced as the fiery girl gave vent to a soprano scream which nearly deafened all ears present.

"_Hellmaster_?!" 

***

"Phibirizo chan! How many times have I told you to stop bullying poor Hayashi san?!"

The little midnight-haired boy threw an impudent smirk at his elementary teacher, while continuing to grind Hayashi's head further into the dirt with his shoe. His voice, though a little more high-pitched and immatured than usual, still reflected his old self. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't."

"Phibirizo!"

At the stern tone, the boy lifted his foot with a dark scowl, curling his upper lip at his furious teacher. Hayashi released a tiny whimper of pain. Leaning closer to the chocolate-haired boy, Phibirizo's voice drifted gently into the former's ear. "Even now you still irk me…Mokuryuu." Standing up, the boy swaggered off, hands in his pockets. 

The elementary teacher watched the boy leave. No one, not even the headmaster could control the little menace. Perhaps troublemaker would be a better term for the child. The bruises the discipline master had received from the rebellious boy had embedded into every teachers' mind. They wisely kept out of the boy's way, lest he decided to attack them. 

Hayashi stood up, dusting his grime-covered pants. The teacher smiled. Now here was the very model of a student, high academic results, high IQ, high EQ…in fact, perhaps a little _too_ high. The poor child could never stand up to Phibirizo…now here was the most puzzling question. Why ever did Phibirizo target upon little Hayashi? Jealousy was definitely ruled out…the brute never cared less for his scores. Hayashi might know the answer… 

Before the teacher could say anything, the brunette Hayashi gave a quick bow and sped away, as though he has read his teacher's mind. 

***

"You mean to tell me he never told you?"

"No, he most certainly did not!"

"Oh my…keeping secrets already, Zel?"

"Enough! I'll explain everything!" The ex-chimera thumped his fist onto the table with a thud, silencing both his wife and the Trickster. "Would all of you be happier that way?" Crimson eyes revealed Lina's mixed emotions: fury, disappointment, which bordered to hurt. They burned into the sapphire eyes, now completely devoid with emotion as the familiar stone mask was cast over them.

Zelgadiss took several minutes to explain his brief encounter with Xelloss in the Astral Plane. The Trickster in turn, delivered a logical explanation: with Zellas Metallium as Zelgadiss's mother, it would only stand to reason that he would thus be summoned to receive a rank within the mazokus. "The chimera," Xelloss remarked, "was after all from good fighting stock." 

His fiery-haired wife sat in sulky silence, merely acknowledging her understanding with a nod. Reading the symptoms as a signal of oncoming danger, Private Zell hopped off his chair. 

"Do you like custard, ma'am? I can make delicious pineapple cus-"

"Sit down, Zell."

"But-"

"I said _sit down_. That's an order."

"Yes, ma'am."

Silence. Suddenly, a pager beeped in their midst, before a shame-faced Xelloss rubbed his head sheepishly. "Ah well, duty calls. I hope I've cleared certain misunderstandings between us…" he completely ignored the glare his newly found brother threw at him. "Until next time!" 

One minute the purple-haired man was there, the next, he was gone.

Feeling rather uncomfortable, the young Private stood up and headed out of the kitchen, murmuring a soft farewell to Zelgadiss and his moody senior. 

The only sounds heard in the kitchen was the ticking of the clock. Zelgadiss shifted in his chair, glancing at Lina. He knew that behind the rage, hid another storm of emotions. But what, he could not tell. 

On an impulse, he stepped behind his wife and wrapped his arms round her in an embrace, drawing her to him. The girl stiffened for a moment, before relaxing, enjoyed his warmth. That was a good sign…at least she was not _that_ angry. Burying his head into her fiery curls, Zelgadiss sighed deeply; Lina always had a fragance of lavender and jasmine around her, tinged with a slight smell of burning wood, a result from sleeping next to too many campfires. 

"I'm sorry, Lina…forgive me?" The husky whisper tinkled Lina's ear.

Lina closed her eyes, her lips curving into a dreamy smile. "All right…but count yourself lucky this time."

****


	10. Mizuno! Sweet butterfly or raging volcan...

Chapter 9:

Chapter 9:

"You're late."

Shutting the door quietly behind him, the violet-haired Trickster bowed to his waiting mistress, an unspoken apology hovering in the air, before he joined his wife at the side. 

Flicking her burning cigarette to the ground, Zellas Metallium stepped upon it, extinguishing the tiny waft of smoke rising from it. Pacing across the room, she picked up a file from her cluttered desk and flung it to her son, who caught it easily. Xelloss glanced up, a question written plainly on his face.

"I want you to read the latest report, son."

Without further ado, he flipped it open and scanned through the report. 

_Mission #214_

Performed on: 10th May, 2001

Agent Shuu

Mission successful.

Checked lawyer's case outline and defence strategies. 

Sakai's freedom guaranteed. 

Trouble: almost discovered.

Hid under desk while target sat down and searched file; left.

Nearly caught a second time.

Escaped through window.

Raising an eyebrow, the Trickster blinked at his mother who had lit a new cigarette. "It's a perfectly sound report, mother."

Zellas chuckled, "Think about it, son. Which infamous criminal lawyer has Sakai Ryuunosuke as _her_ client?"

Realisation struck the ex-mazoku, before a cheshire grin grew upon his mischievous face. "I'll be back in while, mother." Clasping the file to his chest, he nodded to his mistress and sprinted out of the room. Luna repressed a smile.

***

Blowing his bangs off his raven-black eyes, Shuu idly picked up a battered file on his desk. As dangerous as his job was supposed to be, he certainly had a lot of leisure time to feel bored. Perhaps he should pay a little visit to Mizuno…

A loud knock upon his door derailed his train of thought. Sitting up straight, the dark-haired man gave a call. "Come in!"

"A very good morning to you, Shuu san!" the Trickster chirped as he entered the room. Shuu wrinkled his nose in contempt, before snapping, "What do you want?"

With a wide grin, Xelloss placed the file onto the spy agent's desk and gestured towards it. "I've read your report. I must say, Shuu san, you are a very courageous man. Clever too."

His face burning, Shuu opened his mouth to refute the statement, before having second thoughts and closing it again. The violet-haired Trickster snickered, wagging a finger at his senior. "Naughty, naughty, Shuu san!"

With a snarl, the agile spy launched himself at Xelloss. 

"I'll give you naughty!"

***

Humming a soft tune, Mizuno strolled down the corridor, a tender smile on her radiant face. She was free tonight…and that meant more time with Rairyuu…no, Shuu. Covering her mouth, the girl giggled. It would take quite some time for her to get used to her fiancé's new name. Rai-chan, Shuu-chan…both sounded extremely cute, which was good, for she just loved annoying her practical fiancé with those little nicknames. 

Pausing before Shuu's door, she picked up the argument from within.

"Temper, temper, Shuu san…whoops!"

" When I get my hands on you…"

"So tell me, was the view exceptionally good?"

"Well…yeah…I mean…_Xelloss_!"

"Nearly got me there, Shuu san! Just a few inches more!"

"You twisted…"

"Do you suppose Mizuno san would be interested in this little development?"

"You breathe a single word of this to her and-Xelloss! Get back here!"

The door slammed open to reveal a laughing Trickster, who, at the sight of a wide-eyed Mizuno, pushed the incriminating file in front of the latter's face.

Shuu sprinted after after the violet-haired man, only to screech to a halt and begin backing away slowly. The steam arising from his fiancée's head was definitely _not_ a good sign.

"Rairyuu…" Flames burst in the background, shadowing the midnight-haired girl's face, giving her a rather ominous look. With a mock bow, Xelloss cheerfully took his leave, with the sounds of the poor Shuu being severely punished by the enraged Mizuno behind him.

Meeting Luna at the door of his mother's office, he reflected the smirk the former had on her face and flashed a thumbs-up sign. His violet-haired wife rolled her eyes to heaven in an exaggerated manner.

****


	11. Phibirizo...in elementary school?

Chapter 10:

Chapter 10:

The dismissal bell rang. Finally. Shuffling across the school grounds, Phibirizo headed straight for the exit. He could never understand why people considered education such an essential thing, it was more of a time-waster than anything else. Just as he was about to step out of the gates, the headmaster stopped him. 

"Phibirizo is it? I…I want to speak with you, boy." 

The headmaster was a small, wiry little man, who seemed to have developed a severe nervous bout of twitching after several years of being the head of this school. The twitching had worsened, after the appearance of Phibirizo.

The dark-haired boy scowled darkly at the man, his bangs falling over his eyes. "Well, what is it? Make it fast, I'm in a hurry."

Slightly startled at the boy's impudence, the gentle headmaster made a attempt at smiling. "You need to-to-to learn some manners, m'boy. I've been hearing b-bad reports about you, e-every y-year, Phibi-birizo…and that's…that's why I, I feel that it's about t-time we had a talk."

"Talk?" snorted the boy, "Why didn't you decide to do that during school hours? I don't have the time now, so you can…_talk_ to me tomorrow." Before the headmaster could utter another word, Phibirizo sprinted out of the gates.

***

A man hurried down a dark alley, his eyes flicking this way and that, murmuring constantly to himself. Reaching what appeared to be a dead end, he rapped a rhythm upon the wall. Immediately, it clicked open to reveal a secret passageway. Hopping in, the man shut the door, before dashing down the passage and halting before a worn-down door.

Leaning against the door and placing his face closest to the little crack at the top of it, the man whispered from the side of his mouth. "He's coming, Gaav sama."

Within the room, sat a large, broad-shoulder man, his fiery red hair flowing down his back. Gaav, the Chaos Dragon. He still favoured his large yellow trenchcoat, which was a rather peculiar choice, for a gang leader of the city's biggest mafia. After all, no gangster in his right mind would be willing to attract the crowd's attention to himself while committing some hideous crime. 

Fingering the pistol lodged under his belt, Gaav barked his orders to his subordinate outside, who hurried to do his master's bidding.

***

Captain Katsura leaned against the wall, a grin upon his face, as a blue-haired lady donning a body-hugging diving suit approached him, water dripping from her wet hair. Upon her suit flashed a glint of gold from her nametag. _Marine Biologist_, it read. Whipping out a large bouquet of red roses from behind his back, the maroon-haired man bowed floridly to the lady. 

"For you, O Beautiful one."

Blushing redder than the Sun, the lady accepted the bouquet, her soft voice like tinkling bells in the distance as she spoke. "Thank you, Katsura san…I'm sorry for being late. I'll change out of this as fast as I can." 

"Take your time, Dolphin dear."

While Katsura's fiancée dashed off to the changing rooms, the man passed his time by planning his date with Dolphin for today. A movie, then a romantic candlelight dinner, then an invitation to his house…a foolish smile spread across Katsura's face. For a flitting moment, a shadow seemed to flicker past the street. Katsura blinked. 

"I'm ready, Katsura san. Katsura san?" 

The maroon-haired man turned to face a pair of liquid pale blue eyes which twinkled gently. Clasping her hand, Dolphin's fiance smiled, his worries forgotten for the moment.

***

"Look, look, as promised, I composed a whole new poem, sir! Would you like to hear it?"

Massaging his throbbing temples, Dynast Grausherra shook his head at the black-haired man before him, his patched and tattered shirt giving away his status in the country: absolutely poor. "No thank you, Kaze…" At the offended look on the man's face, the businessman coughed. "As much as I appreciate you reading it…just hand it over to me so I may take a look at it."

Handing the paper over, Kaze, or better known as Kazeryuu, bowed repeatedly to the silver-haired man. "Oh thank you, sir! I do hope you'll agree to publish this one!"

"Uh…" Placing the paper on his desk, Dynast leaned back against his chair. "…Kaze, you do realise that only good poetry attract lots of customers."

Dark green eyes flashed indignantly. "And what's your point?"

Lightly pressing a red button on his intercom, the weary Dynast called out at the knock upon his door. "Come in, come in."

Kaze stood up, arms akimbo. "Sir, I just asked-"

Tossing her pigtail over her shoulder, Dynast's female bodyguard entered, her dark eyes flicking towards Kaze. "You called, Dynast sama?"

"No, I was merely testing my moron magnet."

Sherra blinked at her employer, who waved his hand at Kaze. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. Now get this idiot out of my sight."

As the violently struggling wanna-be-poet was dragged unceremoniously out of the room, Dynast crushed his fist into a ball, glaring at the closed door with narrowed hazel eyes. 

Had he any magic at all, he would have gladly blown that irritating creature to bits. It seemed almost yesterday when a single action of his could wipe out an entire Dragon clan. Here he was now, reduced to being a mortal, a _normal_ human being. 

In a fit of irrational rage, the silver-haired man snatched a crystal on his desk and flung it, spinning, at the wall and shattering the fragile thing to tiny pieces. 

****


	12. Oops...where's Amelia???

Chapter 11:

Chapter 11:

Gaav's fiery red eyes silently watched a small shadow flitting across the wall in front of him. Turning, he picked up a golden chalice on the table next to him and took a sip from it. 

"Gaav."

A small dark-haired boy appeared before the giant man, shoulders slouching, feet shuffling constantly. He had a shrewd smirk upon his otherwise sweet face as he removed a hand from his pocket, emptying the contents of it before the ex-Chaos Dragon. Golden coins glittered on the ground. 

Not even bothering to inspect the treasure, Gaav snorted. "What took you so long, you little twerp?"

"Distractions, Gaav, distractions. So what have you been up to, O Noble Leader?"

"The usual kid, the usual. And less of your impudence."

The boy threw himself upon the soft couch and made himself comfortable. Selecting a fresh apple from a basket of fruits, the boy polished it on his shirt before taking a large bite out of it.

"Get off the couch, kid, before I make you do it," the man roared.

Dark eyes sparkled. "I'd like to see you try."

"Huh, same annoying attitude you've got, Phib."

Tossing the apple core over his shoulder, Phibirizo smirked. "But of course."

***

Idly picking up a file from his desk, Dynast spun it with a finger, hazel eyes staring blankly at the wall. Life was certainly boring in this era…no fighting, no killing…far too peaceful. 

"Dynast sama," rang his bodyguard's voice behind the door, "A visitor."

"If it's Kaze, throw him into the furthest ditch you can find."

`"Dynast san, it _is_ you!" 

Following the chirpy voice was a blur of brown as the visitor hurtled through the door and embraced the surprised man tightly. With his breath squeezed out of him, Dynast gasped. "Who…?"

The visitor tilted her head up, revealing her tear-strewn face. It was round as an apple, framed with light brown hair and thick horn-rimmed glasses lay round her midnight-coloured eyes. Sherra coughed, a disapproving frown upon her face. 

"Allow me to introduce Suzuki Haruchi. Otherwise known as Tsuchiryuu."

***

Xelloss and Luna stood on the roof of their Society's building, trenchcoats flapping in the wind. Placing a foot on the edge, the Trickster leaned against his knee, amethyst eyes twinkling. "All the key players have been assembled."

Luna's brilliant violet eyes flashed against the setting sun. "You've forgotten someone, my friend."

Silence filled the air before the Trickster smacked his forehead. "I was hoping you'd forget."

***

"Achoo!"

Philionel glanced over at his daughter, a worried frown creased on his face. "Are you catching a cold, Amelia?"

"Nah, I'm okay, daddy," the dark-haired girl smiled.

Her father grunted, though his face betrayed his concern for her. However, as Amelia began chattering about her new University roommate, he relaxed. At least she wasn't _that_ sick…he smiled as he listened to his daughter, while casually looking out of the corner of his eyes at the people on the street…

***

"Xel-chan! Hey, what're you up to?"

Without turning, the violet-haired Trickster continued his leisurely stroll down the street, a grin on his face. "Just moving along, Haruchi…just moving along."

"Oh…" Hurrying after him, Haruchi fluttered her eyelashes. "May I join you?"

"You could have asked without the flutter of eyelashes, Chi-chan. It makes you look like a daft owl with large, blinking eyes…those glasses of yours are over-gigantic." At the pout on the brunette girl's face, the Trickster snickered. "Of course you may."

***

_Screech._

"Daddy!" Amelia screeched as her seatbelt was stretched to its limit, leaving her face a hair's breadth away from the screen. "What happened?!"

Her father just gaped.

Following his line of vision, Amelia's dark eyes widened, then rolled to the back of her head as she slumped onto her seat.

Peering through the window, Xelloss Metallium rubbed his head sheepishly, while a stunned Haruchi stared at the ex-Princess in horror.

"You killed her."

****


	13. The Lord of Nightmares + insanity = comp...

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Lord of Nightmares, the creator of the world had an expression of deep concentration on her face as she gazed upon the three-dimensional world map she had made with tiny figures moving across it. 

Slowly, her face crinkled into a wide grin as she stretched her hand gracefully across the map, hovering above two very familiar figurines of a certain fiery-haired girl and her dark-haired husband.

***

"Is it just me, or did you feel a chill running up your spine just now?"

Setting down her hairbrush, Luna turned away from her mirror to raise an eyebrow at Xelloss. "No, but I did hear a bout of hysterical laughter."

"That's worse."

"I don't even _want _to know, Xel. I'm going to take a bath."

***

Placing the plate of burnt sausages on the dinner table, Lina watched Zelgadiss's face carefully.

"Well?"

The dark-haired man winced. "It looks um…tasty."

"Your face has the 'I'm-going-to-die-if-I-eat-that' look."

"Oh no no…" Sapphire eyes flickered from the plate to the door. "…What makes you think that?"

To Zelgadiss's dismay, his wife sat down next to him, arms folded across her chest. Just as he raised his fork to pierce the smoking sausages (or what's left of them), Lina disappeared with a screech. Zelgadiss blinked at the empty chair. 

"For the first time in my life, Xel has done something nice," the ex-chimera muttered as he scraped the sausages off the plate and into the dustbin. "All I need is to get Lina back now…"

Of course, your wish…is my command!

"Holy-" 

With a pop, Zelgadiss disappeared, leaving the plate clattering on the floor.

***

Dynast's female bodyguard stood beside the door leading to the bathroom, a towel in her arms. She listened to the splashes of water, a slight crimson rising up her face as an image began to form in her mind. 

Slapping herself, Sherra gasped. "I shouldn't be thinking of such things! …but Dynast sama does have a very well-built-"

A loud splash and a yell from her idol snapped her out of her daydream.

"WHAT THE F-?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU-?!"

"EEEEEEK! HENTAI!"

Her dark eyes narrowing, Sherra slammed through the door. "Dynast sama!"

"Oh shit!" 

The sight that met her eyes caused Sherra to halt in her steps. Lina Inverse was sitting in the bathtub, soaking wet, her face redder than beetroot, while her master stood near the sink, a towel wrapped round his waist, revealing his slender, chiselled chest…

Clutching her bleeding nose, Sherra collapsed to the floor.

Dynast slapped his forehead. "Good lord…"

Twenty minutes later found our favourite bandit killer and the Supreme King having a heated discussion in the bathroom, a bath towel still comfortably wrapped round the latter's waist. Oh, and don't forget pigtailed girl in the corner, still unconscious.

"Look, I don't know how I got here okay?!"

"Of course, you don't! You can't help it can you, with a brain like yours!"

"Oh, so it's insults now, is it?"

"What else have I been doing for the past few minutes, idiot?"

"Ooooh…if I had my powers…"

"'If I had my powers', my ass! If I had _mine_, I wouldn't be _working_!"

Lina paused the discussion for a moment to hop out of the bathtub, dripping wet. She flicked her wet bangs out of her eyes and took a step forward towards the silver-haired man. 

"Watch out for the-"

"Eek!"

"Soap," Dynast groaned as Lina stepped upon a cake of soap, causing her to slide across the bathroom heading…

"Turn, turn, you moron! Aargh!"

The pair toppled towards the wet floor, Lina clutching on to Dynast for dear life. The latter had a tight grip on his rapidly sliding towel, a grimace on his face. 

"Wonderful. Got any more tricks up your sleeves?"

Lina attempted to get off, however, the floor was far too slippery. "Shut up, Dynast. I'll have you know that I'm a married woman."

"I'll have you know I'm not interested. Who's the unlucky man?"

"You bastard!"

Staring at the furious Zelgadiss standing at the entrance of the bathroom, Lina swallowed. "Oops."

Dynast raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired man. "This really isn't my day, is it? So how do _you_ explain your sudden appearance?"

As Zelgadiss stomped over, storm clouds of rage floating above his head, Lina sighed. "You mazokus are weird, weird, _weird_."

***

Wrapping his arms round his violet-haired wife, the Trickster bent down and nuzzled the former's neck. "Hmm…you smell good enough."

"Well…we could have some fun before my bath…" Luna sensuously ran a hand down her husband cum colleague's back, winking. 

Xelloss smirked, removing his shirt and tossing it into the corner. "Why not?"

Just as the Trickster resumed his former position, he disappeared with a pop. Luna stared at the empty air for a moment, before she casually grabbed a towel from the closet and headed to the bathroom, as though disappearing husbands was the most ordinary thing in the world. 

***

Brushing her chestnut bangs out of her eyes, Rui scribbled on the sheet of paper before her, preparing for her next big case. Being a lawyer earned one big bucks, but contrary to most beliefs, one _did_ have to work hard for them. 

As the beautiful sex-bomb grabbed a file and flipped it open for reference, she felt a pair of arms encircle round her waist, warm breath tickling her neck. Jade eyes flicked to the side, as a smirk grew on her radiant face.

"Why…hello Xelloss dear. Love the shirt, by the way."

Xelloss, for the first time in his life, had an expression of utter shock on his face as he leapt several feet back, away from Rui. The Trickster had been tricked.

****


	14. My, my, my...what are you intending Rui?

Chapter 13:

Chapter 13:

Rui resisted a giggle as the man she had been pursuing for the past few centuries stood before her, shirtless and looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Or was that a stag?

Trying to ignore the stares of adoration shooting at him from the ladies around, Xelloss placed his hands in his pocket, coughing slightly. "Long time no see uh…Rui…" 

"Indeed," jade eyes roved round the Trickster's chest, "…much too long."

"Would you happen to have…a jacket…" Xelloss trailed off.

Rui smirked. "Why…no, dear, why do you ask?"

"Right. Would your friends…"

Several ladies shook their heads vigorously, eyes still fixed on the violet-haired man. The Trickster cast a pleading look towards the men in the room. Before the men could make a move, the ladies shot sharp glares at them.

"Uh…nope, sorry."

"Don't look at me."

"Mine's at the dry-cleaners."

Rui gave Xelloss a smile of benevolence. "Well…perhaps I do have one."

Kneeling down to get closer to the pretty brunette, Xelloss released a sigh. "All right," he whispered, "What do you want?"

Tapping her chin reflectively, Rui raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Hmm…"

As the lady whispered her favour into the Trickster's ear, the latter's eyes snapped open to bulge slightly, while a furious word kept running through his head.

Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill…

***

Doubled over with laughter, the Lord of Nightmares sprawled herself out upon her special world map, accompanying her maniacal laughter with the pounding of her fists. Unbeknownst to her, several figurines began flying across the world map, bouncing around like fresh popcorn at every pounding.

***

"Sylphiel, the cookies are done!"

"You can get it out of the oven then, Gourry sa-KYA!"

"Whoa, these smell good…Sylphiel? Uh…Sylphiel? Oh dear…she left without trying the cookies."

***

Getting to her feet unsteadily, the ex-Priestess of Sairaag gazed around at her surroundings. "Oh my…where…"

A husky tenor voice answered her unfinished question. "Well. Is this see-Dynast-in-the-nude Day today?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Before we start our little conversation, get off me."

"You're damn lucky Zel disappeared before he could do anything to you!"

"You're the one who fell on me."

"So?!" Lina attempted to push herself off the silver-haired man below her. 

"Watch where you're putting your hands, you idiot!"

Sylphiel stared at the bathtub still filled with water, the curtains around it drawn and dripping wet, the soapy ground, and of course, the struggling pair on it. Lina is on top of a man, who is only clad in a bath towel. Before her brain could register things properly, she disappeared.

"Sylphiel, how about a little help…well, shit."

"If you had a figure, I wouldn't mind really."

"Shut up."

****


	15. Dolphin and Ryo? Oh my...

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Katsura smirked inwardly as his fiancee laid her head upon his shoulder, releasing a sigh of happiness. As usual, no woman could ever resist the full treatment of courtship: a stroll in the park at night, with the gentle, radiant moon in the star-lit sky…then relaxing on a bench, alone, with only the cool evening breezes for company. 

Clearing his throat softly, the maroon-haired man casually draped his arm around Dolphin's shoulders. Sensing no resistance, Katsura gently pulled her closer, turning to peck the latter on the cheek. 

Dolphin, her cheeks stained red, took the hint and faced her delighted fiance, face upturned towards him. 

***

"Hey, Ryo, going to the game? Japan versus Brazil."

Glancing up, the former piece of Shaburanigdu brushed his chocolate locks away from his face, causing the bunch of young ladies closest to his table to sigh in adoration. "Nope, sorry. Have to complete this…big case tomorrow. Wouldn't want to embarrass myself now in front of the Chief Justice, would I, ladies?"

Winking roguishly at the ladies, Ryo went back to his work, seemingly unaware of the fact that all of them nearly fell off their chairs from his innocent gesture. His friend grabbed a coat and walked out of the office, mumbling about "pretty boys".

By eight, the office was deserted, save for the single handsome brunette working diligently at his desk. With a sigh, Ryo headed towards the file cabinet, file in hand. 

"What the f-" 

An entire mountainload of letters crashed down onto his head as he opened his personal drawer. Muttering, the brunette emptied the drawer of pink, flower-decorated letters and stuffed his file inside. Never underestimate the power of women. Crazy women with nothing better to do than write steamy love letters. 

Just as the irritated Ryo was tossing the bunch of letters into the wastepaper basket, the door slammed open to reveal his bodacious partner, with…

"Not a single word, my friend. Not a _single_ word," the Trickster snarled, arms folded across his bare chest.

Smirking like a cat which just ate the canary, Ryo returned to his seat. "What made you think I would say anything? So, Rui, what's lover boy here doing without his shirt…and in our humble office no less?"

"He came for an unscheduled visit…the little darling." Giggling, Rui sauntered up to Xelloss, slinging an arm round his shoulders. The latter made no attempt to escape, though the expression on his face was hilarious. "But as he doesn't want to walk home shirtless…I told him you'd loan him your jacket…for a price."

"A price?"

"Why yes…after all, a kiss from the infamous Trickster is quite rare, is it not?"

Emerald eyes flickered from a violently twitching Xelloss to the smirking brunette before him. "Not bad. I presume that I am to be the witness of this rare occasion?"

"Of course." Turning to face the Trickster, Rui wrapped her slender arms round his neck, pulling the man closer to her. "Feel free to…explore further…"

Before Xelloss could do anything, a familiar navy-haired lady in a flowing dress appeared beside a surprised Ryo, in close proximity with him. The brunette's emerald eyes widened slightly as Dolphin leaned forward and kissed him…

…right on the lips.

Rui stared, while the Trickster's eyes snapped open to reveal a pair of bulging amethysts. "Is it just me, or is that Dolphin kissing my brother?"

"… …" was Xelloss's unusually witty reply.

Ryo, taking complete advantage of the situation, pulled Dolphin closer, deepening the kiss. After all, what are the chances that a pretty girl would come out of the blue and kiss you like that?

Everyone was so engrossed in what they were doing that none of them noticed a dark-haired girl appear with a gasp and disappeared again in the next second.

***

Luna laid her head back with a sigh of content. Relaxing in the bubble bath was definitely the best way to relieve stress. 

_Thud_.

"…must be Xel." Grabbing her bathrobe, she popped her head out of the bathroom to ask her mischievous husband where he had disappeared off to, only to find the maroon-haired Karyuuou kissing a pillow, seemingly unaware of his surroundings. 

"… …" The Knight of Ceipheed shut the bathroom door and returned to her bubble bath, almost forgetting to remove her robe in the process.

*** 

Resting her chin on her hands, the Lord of Nightmares snickered loudly as she watched the chaos and pandemonium developing in the tiny world before her. Drumming a hand on the table, the creator contemplated her next move.

****


	16. Where are we? The appearance of the Lord...

Chapter 15:

Chapter 15:

Popping a cookie in his mouth, Gourry swallowed it down with a gulp of milk, glancing at the clock every now and then. It was already seven, and it was not like Sylphiel to be out so late. Besides, she hasn't even prepared dinner yet, and she would never let him wait. 

Before he knew it, his wife popped up beside him on the couch, looking haggard, eyes bulging out like a toad.

"Hey, Sylphiel! Where've you been?"

The dark-haired girl continued staring at the blank wall, mouth hanging open. Gourry blinked, waving a hand across his wife's face. "Uh…Sylphiel? Hello?"

"Lina…Dynast…on floor…Shaburanigdu…Dolphin…kiss…"

Hopping over the couch, the blond Captain began massaging Sylphiel's shoulders. "Is your nurse job getting too stressful, Sylphiel?"

"Kiss…Dolphin…"

Gourry sweatdropped.

***

Katsura opened his eyes, to find a very flushed Dolphin with a hand over her mouth. "Oh, Katsura san…"

Running his hand through his maroon hair, the ex-Dragon grinned. 

***

Pulling up a chair next to her delighted brother, Rui indicated her watch. "You took precisely 2 minutes and 36 seconds."

Ryo smirked. "It was fun while it lasted."

The sound of the Trickster slapping his forehead resounded in the office.

***

It is time… Standing up, the Lord of Nightmares glided a distance away from her three-dimensional map, her blond hair flowing gently behind her. Casually, she leaned against the wall and snapped her fingers.

***

"Where-ouch!" Looking around, Amelia was astonished at the fact that she was in a completely unrecognisable room…but so was everyone else. Everyone else being the usual maniacal travelling group, along with the ex-Dragon Gods, the ex-Mazoku Lords…crowded isn't it? Hearing a groan, she peered down.

A pair of narrowed sapphire eyes glared up at her. 

"Z-Zelgadiss san!" Uttering apologies, the University undergraduate leapt off the dark-haired man she was sitting on.

As she landed on her feet, Amelia heard several screeches, followed by a low whistle from the ex-Beastmaster. 

"Oh my gawd! Dynast! What-?"

"Lina! What are you doing with that Mazoku filth?! I do _not_ approve! Zelgadiss is a fine man!"

"Filia…I can explain…"

"I suggest you start now," Zellas Metallium snickered, cigarette in hand. "Do tell us all the gory details."

Before Amelia could react, cat-calls sounded round the room as the Knight of Ceipheed appeared…in her bathrobe. The violet-haired lady was clutching at her towel, glaring daggers at all the men in the room, as though daring them to try and come within a one-metre radius from her. Her husband was no better. Still shirtless, the Trickster had to keep a feeble smile on his face as his mother and the vivacious Rui decided to pay more attention to him.

"Well, well, well…it seems somebody up there has a twisted sense of humour. I _like_ it." 

Amelia whirled round to find a smirking Phibirizo leaning against the wall behind, arms folded across his chest. Instinctively, the ex-Princess of Saillune began backing away slowly. The dark-haired boy raised an eyebrow at her, then returned his attention to the chaos occuring in the middle of the room. "Damn, sure wish I had a camera with me."

There was a sickening thud as Luna Inverse appeared suddenly before the small Hellmaster and landed a strong uppercut on his jaw. The room fell silent as Phibirizo slid down the wall, eyes whirling. Violet eyes flashed at the crowd. "Anyone else has ideas?"

Tossing her chestnut brown hair over her shoulders, Rui turned to the Trickster. "How do you stand her?"

"It's a secret."

Suddenly, a white light filled their visions, blinding them completely. There were numerous screams and yells in the room as people began blundering and groping around, trying to find out what was going on. Not that Ryo and Rui were complaining…

The light disappeared as quickly as it came. Swinging out wildly, Lina contacted her hand upon Katsura's face. "Oh sorry…just trying to get rid of those coloured spots dancing in front of my eyes."

"My ass, you are! If wasn't my fault you decided to move around and landed straight into my arms!"

"Ah yes, that." Without another word, the fiery-haired girl punched Katsura's lights out. "Thanks for the reminder."

A giggle, which gave the impression of tiny bells tinkling musically in the distance, sounded behind them. _Mortals are amusing creatures_.

****


	17. What? Another mission? L-sama's request

Chapter 16:

Chapter 16:

"L-sama." 

Stepping out, the Trickster's eyes opened to reveal the pair of glittering amethysts as he knelt down before the Creator, head bowed in respect. The Knight of Ceipheed followed, both appearing amazingly dignified despite their state of dress. Or undress for that matter.

Frozen with shock, the rest of them just gaped at the beautiful, glowing lady donned in an elegant gown levitating slightly before them, her blond hair cascading down gently like a waterfall as she stretched her hand gracefully towards the pair. Phibirizo especially, was trembling from head to toe, as despairing memories of his own destruction hit him hard.

_Arise…I trust you have both been well?_

"That," Xelloss muttered while standing up, "Would be a matter of opinion, L-sama."

Lina, despite her initial shock, was beginning to recover, her agile mind thawing out as quickly as it froze. Why was it that the Lord of Nightmares, the all powerful being, the creator of heaven and earth, would be standing here before us? Not only that, why was She having such casual conversations with Xelloss and her sister, as though they had known each other for years? 

Fiery eyes narrowed. Not that the last assumption was completely impossible…after all, her sister _was_ the Knight of Ceipheed, and Xelloss _was_ a General cum Priest of the great Beastmaster…they should be rather infamous to the Lord of Nightmares. Yet, how interesting. A powerful being from each side: the Mazokus and the Ryuuzokus. Xelloss and Luna. A perfect combination. 

Four pairs of eyes widened along with fiery-red ones as realisation struck.

_I see you have figured it out. Excellent, that would save explanations._

The lady chuckled softly as she casually flicked her wrist at Xelloss and Luna. The violet-haired pair was enveloped in a ball of glowing light, before they reappeared, Xelloss in his Trickster clothes, complete with his ruby staff, and Luna in her armour, wielding a sword in her hands.

_Xelloss, Luna…I leave them in your capable hands._ As suddenly as she arrived, the immortal vanished.

Breaking the tension hanging the air, Zelgadiss stepped forward. "Xelloss. I'm about to ask you a question, and I expect a serious answer."

The Trickster grinned, "Shoot."

"That's the best idea I've heard in centuries," the blond Filia murmured to Lina, who smirked evilly. 

"Are you…who I think you are? And did…" the dark-haired man shot a glance at Zellas, who replied with a shrug. 

"I believe a re-introduction is necessary." With a flourished swish of his cape, the Trickster bowed. "You see before you Xelloss Metallium, son, General and Priest of Zellas Metallium the Beastmaster; Luna Inverse, Knight of Ceipheed. Both loyal servants of the Mother of Chaos…"

"The Lord of Nightmares," Lina breathed.

***

The group now sat in the shape of a semi-circle, their eyes focused intently upon the violet-haired couple sitting in front of them. Filia's face still had a tinge of green on it. No, it was not envy…she just needed a paper bag to hurl into. The namagomi, a servant of the Lord of Nightmares? If this wasn't a nightmare, she is definitely going to suicide soon with the thought of such a person running around and helping the Creator shape the world.

Twirling his oak staff lightly on a finger, the Trickster rubbed his head sheepishly with his other hand. "Well…this silence is rather oppressive, wouldn't you say?"

Shuu fixed a stare of absolute disgust upon Xelloss. "A servant of the Lord of Nightmares sided the mazokus (of all races) and destroyed an entire clan of my kind? And is _still_working under Her _and _the mazokus?"

"It's a long story," the Trickster smiled widely. 

"Cut with the cryptic answers and get to the point," Lina growled. One could almost see her fiery hair bristling and bursting into flames in the next second.

Standing up slowly, Luna began pacing the room, her violet eyes flicking from one person to the next as she passed them. An involuntary shudder raced up and down their spines as the unblinking eyes seemed to stare into their very soul. 

"You are to complete a quest to satisfy L-sama, so that She would return us all back to the realm of magic again. This is a mission to prove to Her that it _is_possible to maintain harmony and goodwill between races…or even perhaps, to develop it. Once convinced, L-sama will send us back to our rightful world."

Clutching his bleeding nose, Phibirizo shook his head. "What's wrong our this world? I'm happy here."

"Being a thief and a murderer? You should be a Christian like me! Goodness and justice will prevail in…" 

"Don't get me wrong," the dark-haired boy grinned at Amelia, "I do attend Church regularly. In fact, I pay great attention to the sermons."

"You do?" The undergraduate lit up with happiness.

"Oh yes. Most thieves go to church. The offertory offers all sorts of splendid opportunities."

Amelia looked suddenly aghast.

Laughing uproariously, Gaav patted the smirking boy on the back. "Once a thief, always a thief, eh? With a smart-ass mouth to go with it."

Luna stopped her pacing to raise an eyebrow at the young thief. "How much did you take from her?"

"Who?" Phibirizo blinked innocently.

"All right, give it all back."

Muttering, Phibirizo dumped a bulging pouch of money into the ex-Princess's hands. "Spoilsport."

"I could 'spoil' your jaw along with your sport."

The Trickster tapped his staff on the ground several times, breaking the tension between the Knight and thief. Walking round the group, he began tracing his staff on the ground, speaking at the same time. 

"Get some rest, all of you. The quest will begin tomorrow. Luna and I shall guide you to the right spot."

Before anyone could blink, the circle which Xelloss had drawn round them glowed brightly, before a pillar of light blast forth, surrounding everyone. 

In the next second, they were gone.

"All right, Xelloss," Luna sighed. "Where did you send them?"

"To Lina's house naturally."

"All of them?"

"Well…I merely thought they should start harmonizing with each other now and get used to it."

The corner of the Knight's mouth twitched slightly. 

****


	18. Xelloss Metallium, General and Priest of...

Chapter 17:

Chapter 17:

Slowly, with bleary eyes, the group trickled into the violet-haired couple's house at dawn the next morning for their special quest from the Lord of Nightmares Herself. The Trickster and his wife were already dressed in their usual attire, the former with bright, cheery smile on his face, which every one would have dearly loved to wipe off with a large butcher knife.

"Good morning!" Xelloss grinned.

Everyone turned simultaneously to glare at the Trickster.

The ex-mazoku blinked. "What did I say?"

Hefting her sword experimentally in the corner, Luna glanced up. "I seem to have lost my touch, Xel."

"Really? How about a duel then?"

The Knight swung her sword down viciously at a stool beside her, slicing the object neatly in half. "Tempting…but maybe later."

"If that's called losing your touch, then Filia's a radiantly beautiful lady."

The blond nurse whapped the Trickster upside the head for the remark.

Rubbing his head, Xelloss stared at the back of the furious Dragon miko as she stomped away, muttering. "Amazing how sharp people's ears get when they're insulted."

"How true." Sheathing her sword, Luna clapped her hands sharply, catching the attention of all present. "It's time. Let's go."

"I suggest teleportation," the Trickster said as he slid off his stool.

Flicking his silver bangs away from his narrowed eyes, Dynast shook his head. "I have a better idea. We _walk_."

"It's a long way…"

"Better than getting transported to some remote island," Amelia piped up.

"But-"

"There's no way in hell I'm trusting you, Xelloss." The gleam in Lina's fiery red eyes implied fully what would happen to a certain Trickster if he tried anything on her.

Slamming the hilt of the sword onto the table, the Knight of Ceipheed ignored the fact that the table was smashed to splinters from her act. No one else did. 

"I say we teleport," she smiled maliciously. "Would anyone care to disagree with me?"

With the silence meeting her question, Luna nodded her head in satisfaction. "Excellent. Gather together please…we don't want anyone left out, do we?"

"You've got a scary sister, Lina." Squashed against his ex-partner cum companion, Gourry whispered his opinion softly into her ear.

"Really? I never noticed. How very observant of you. Remind me to thank you for this later."

Katsura nudged the blond Captain. "When she says that, I'd advise you to watch out."

***

The innkeeper bustled around the counter, serving tankards of beer to his customers, mumbling quietly to himself. Something bad was going to happen today, he could feel it in his bones. His eyes shifted here and there, wary of any potentially violent customers. His inn had just been rebuilt, after the last brawl the local sailors had. He couldn't even recognise the place after they were done. Should there be any more brutes entering, he was sure to request them to find a different tavern.

However, he had not accounted for _this_.

A man of around the age of twenty or so entered. Lean and tall, he was cloaked in a strange garb, the kind children's fantasy stories would describe as normal. The most peculiar trait of this man, were his eyes. They remained closed, but he walked with the gait of one who could see, not using the staff in his hand as a guide at all. 

The innkeeper swallowed nervously as the man approached the counter.

"How may I help you, My Lord?" the innkeeper simpered.

"I require several rooms for the night." 

An involuntary shudder ran through the innkeeper. The smile of the stranger's was very unnerving. 

"How many, My Lord?" Retrieving a battered old book from under the counter, the innkeeper flipped it open and peered at it with his thick glasses while pulling a pen out of his pocket.

"Hm…I'd say about six."

"Six?" The innkeeper stared intently at his book. "I'm sorry, My Lord, but I only have four rooms available."

The man appeared to swear silently under his breath, but he recovered quickly. "No matter. Give us the four unoccupied ones, along with two others."

"T-Two others, My Lord? But-"

"I shall deal with it. The room numbers, if you please."

"Yes, My Lord."

***

Two bulky men with massive shoulders sat upon two beds, one sharpening his knife, the other flicking darts at the wall. Their tanned skins revealed them as sailors, along with their uniforms.

"Hehehe," one of them snickered. "It's a good thing that old, rickety man down there's smart enough not to ask us for the bill no more."

The one flicking darts merely nodded. 

Suddenly, the door was kicked open with a loud bang, wrenching the entire thing off its hinges. The sailors gaped at the door, before looking up at the man which stood in its place, a benevolent smile on his face.

"Good evening, my friends. I suggest you pack and leave immediately. This room is now occupied."

There was hesitation for a few seconds, before the two sailors charged with a yell. Raising his staff, the man's smile widened, just as the ruby upon his staff began to glow.

One of the men halted, his eyes bulging slightly, as he fell to his knees, clawing desperately at his throat. His partner stared.

The strange man stepped forward, eyes now open, revealing a pair of amethysts which flashed as he pointed his staff, ruby first, at the second sailor. "For your information, my good man, your friend's air supply has just been cut off. I suggest you haul him and your own carcass out of here, before I decide to get violent."

Screaming, the sailor flung his darts down, grabbed his choking friend and ran out of the room. 

With his jaw dropping to the floor, the innkeeper watched several more frantic sailors tumbling down the flight of stairs leading to the rooms and ran out of the inn, their faces pale as a ghost.

The strange man came down the stairs slowly, still smiling. "Not to worry, friend, the occupants of the rooms were understanding enough."

All the innkeeper could do was nod in silence.

****


	19. ...is a highly unreliable man.

Chapter 18:

Chapter 18:

Luna arched an eyebrow at her husband as he exited the inn, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What took you so long?"

Chuckling, the Trickster shook his head. "Some problems sprung up, that's all."

"Which would explain all those frightened men who came dashing out like their asses were on fire. What did you do to them?"

"I merely persuaded them to give us their rooms for a night. Besides," Xelloss gestured towards the inn. "Why bother putting them in an inn first? We could've easily teleported them to…ah."

Reading almost immediately what his violet-haired wife had in mind, the Trickster smiled. "Another night to get used to harmonization again, eh?"

"At the rate they're going, they are not going to last in there."

"Hm. It's a good choice though, this inn. It's only a few minutes walk."

"Of course. Now let's go get the others. I won't be surprised to find them all lying in a heap because of some childish fight."

***

Zelgadiss leaned against a tree, face impassive as he watched his wife thrash the blond mercenary for a certain comment he had implied upon the areas she was most sensitive about. _Unity? Peace? Not likely_. 

His sapphire eyes roved round the group. The verbal argument between Shuu and Dynast was still ongoing and getting more heated as time passed. If either side had swords, the battle would have began an hour ago. Zellas was having her fun torturing and humiliating the small Hayashi, along with a more-than-happy-to-join-in Hellmaster. It ended with a crying Hayashi lying sprawled out on the muddy ground with the young dark-haired thief sitting atop him. That wasn't even the end of it. There was more. Perhaps the only people who would pass this test were Sylphiel, Katsura and Dolphin. 

Just then, the bushes at the side rustled, revealing Luna and Xelloss. Taking a single glance at the situation before her, the Knight of Ceipheed decided to reserve her comments for later.

***

"We'll be staying here for the night. Split yourselves into twos. There will be a remaining group of three for the last room. And just what do you find so amusing, Xel?"

The violet-haired Trickster shook his head, his voice filled with mirth. "Might I mention that you sound like a tour guide, Luna chan?"

"Might I also mention that this tour guide has the ability to spear you through with her sword?"

Chuckling, Xelloss blocked the Knight's slash as he made his last remark. "You just admitted yourself as a tour guide."

"Ah, lovers. Can't you just see their love bloom and blossom before you with their seemingly fierce disagreement…" Placing his hand upon his heart, the poetic Kaze closed his eyes and raised his face to the ceiling in a dramatic pose.

The group filed right past him and up the stairs, eager for a good night's rest. The ex-Dragon God's face drooped at the loss of audience. One, however, remained.

Sitting cross-legged on a chair, the Trickster leaned forward with an expression of utmost interest. "I see you haven't lost your sense of poetry, Kazeryuu. I'd love to hear more."

Thrown by the fact that someone actually wanted to hear his poetry, a stunned expression crossed Kaze's face, before he willingly obliged the request. The entire recital carried on until dawn the next morning.

***

Indigo eyes flashed at him as he entered the room. "That was rather cruel, Xel."

"Why, Luna my dear," the Trickster whispered huskily as he wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her closer to him. "What _are_ you talking about?"

"Asking Kaze to recite his poetry, then laughing directly in his face."

"I'm an honest man, dear."

"Ever heard of tact?"

"Of course. But it takes the fun out of life, don't you think? Cest la vie."

"Don't get latin on me."

Xelloss nuzzled his wife's neck. "It means to make full use of life and enjoy it."

To the Trickster's amazement, Luna purred. It was low, it was seductive. It was simply _not_ Luna. "Well, why don't we then?" Deciding not to look the gift horse in the mouth, the man began raining kisses upon his wife, only to be shoved away.

Her face bleak and stern again, Luna rolled her eyes at him. "Go bathe first. You _stink_."

Muttering silently, Xelloss headed to the bathroom, with a smirking Luna behind him.

****


	20. Luna Inverse, Knight of Ceipheed...is in...

Chapter 19:

Chapter 19:

Coming out of the bathroom with a towel draped round his neck, Xelloss sat down beside his violet-haired wife, peering over at the reports the latter shuffled in her hands. "More paperwork, darlin'?"

Grimacing at the last word in her husband's query, Luna's indigo eyes rolled skyward. "Yes, more paperwork…" her voice practically dripped honey and sweetness, "…honey."

The Trickster scrubbed his wet hair thoroughly with the towel, flashing the ex-Knight a roguish wink. "You should learn to relax, dear. I would gladly be your teacher. Besides…we really should finish what we were intending before my bath." Tossing the towel aside, Xelloss wrapped an arm round his skeptical wife's shoulder and pulled her closer to him, nuzzling and trailing kisses down her soft neck. 

Without flinching, Luna smirked. "Cest la vie, Xel. Perhaps I should invest my time in searching for a less excitable husband."

Laughing, the Trickster grabbed his wife by the waist and began his torture: tickling. Struggling in vain, a giggling Luna collapsed onto the bed, pulling her husband down with her.

***

"Let's get moving. The sooner we leave, the faster we'll get there."

Lina glanced up from her breakfast, into the golden eyes of Filia. Swallowing her mouthful of food, she stabbed her fork into a meatball and waved it around. "Don't tell _me_ when to leave! Go ask my Oneesama. Oi, Gourry, don't you dare touch my garlic bread!"

With impassive sapphire eyes, Zelgadiss watched his fiery-haired wife battle it out with the blond mercernary to rescue her piece of bread. Karyuuou's former miko buried her head in her hands. "You just want to finish your lunch!"

"Lina san, why don't you ask Luna san? She _is_ your elder sister after all." 

Her mouth bulging with food, Lina stared at the former Princess of Saillune, now her present neighbour. The dark-haired Amelia sweatdropped at the sight, the expression upon her face a mixture of amusement and disgust. 

"Take my advice, Lina…swallow. You look like a hamster trying to store food." Mizuno stifled a giggle. Gulping her food, the fiery-haired girl washed it down with a tankard of foaming beer before slamming the tankard onto the table. The group released a sigh of relief, waiting expectantly. 

"Ah…that felt great. Now for the spaghetti."

Everyone yelled, "Lina!"

"All right, all right, I'm going, I'm going…" Grousing and grumbling, Lina grudgingly headed up the spiral staircase. 

Reaching the room where her elder sister was, Lina took a deep breath, attempting to compose herself, before raising her fist to knock on the door. She stopped, her fist a fraction away from the wood as a bout of soft giggles and chuckles floated out from within the room. 

Meekly, gently, she opened the door a crack and peeped inside. What met her wide crimson eyes caused her to take several stumbling steps back from the door…

…and topple down the steps with a wild screech.

Her elder sister lay sprawled on the rumpled bedsheets, with her grinning, shirtless husband _on top of her_!

At the bottom of the flight, stood a smirking Zelgadiss, his arms wide open, ready to catch his dizzy wife. This was, after all, not the first time it happened. Sylphiel gasped. "Oh my…don't tell me Luna san and Xelloss san are at it again?" The bandit killer gave a groan in reply.

"I must say, you have impeccable timing." Hazel eyes glinted with amusement, as the silver-haired Dynast glanced at the swirly-eyed Lina.

Stirring his cup of tea, Ryo's emerald eyes roved round the people. "Hmm…someone has to call them down. Perhaps you should go, Mizuno san. You _are_ Luna's former master after all."

The lady in question winced and proceeded up the staircase, a feeling of dread in her gut. 

***

Finally gaining control of her laughter, Luna immediately acted: she slammed her palms onto her husband's shoulders and shoved, rolling both of them over in the process. She ended up lying atop of the Trickster. Finding the situation utterly hilarious, the couple burst out into fresh peals of laughter.

***

Mizuno rapped the door, giving a loud, high-pitched yell in her nervousness. "Luna, Xelloss! It's time to go!" Swallowing, the girl cleared her throat to deliver a better call. Before she had the chance to do so, the room seemed to fill with laughter. 

Curiosity got the better of her: the ex-Water Dragon opened the door and peered in. 

"Oh my ga-EEEEEEEK!!!"

With his hands in his pockets, Shuu watched his frazzled fiancee roll down the stairs, landing to the bottom as an undignified heap. "…"

Still clutching onto her suffocating husband whose face was turning into a dark shade of blue, Lina pointed to Mizuno. "See, I'm not the only one!"

The ex-Chaos Dragon leaned his heavy frame against the wall with a sigh of exasperation, uttering a single word that caused every man in the room to smile.

"Women."

Before Lina could retort, Mizuno shot out of her fiance's arms and raced up the stairs. Everyone winced slightly as they heard the Dragon God's almost hysterical screams above them.

"Luna san, what are you doing in there? With Xelloss no less! I know you like him but…but…to such an extent…I mean…I never knew you had such loose morals!"

The audience below tensed; the door was creaking open. 

Luna Inverse stood at the doorway, arms akimbo, an eyebrow delicated raised as she stared blankly at her former Lord. "I don't understand a word you're saying."

"Loose morals?" The violet-haired Xelloss poked his head over his wife's shoulder and smirked at Mizuno. "I believe if anyone is being perverted here, it would be you, Mizuno san."

The ex-Dragon could only gawk at the shirtless man.

"Put your shirt on, bozo."

"Bozo? Luna san, you hurt my feelings."

"You wouldn't believe how else I could hurt you if you don't put it on."

"I have such a doting wife."

"And I have such an obedient husband." On a second thought, Luna wagged her finger in a rather familiar gesture at the Trickster. "Cute, though."

The couple grinned widely at each other. Mizuno's eyes rolled to the top of head as she made her tumbling journey down the flight of stairs again.

****


	21. Here begins the quest...

Chapter 20:

Chapter 20:

The servants of the Lord of Nightmares were in high spirits as they led the sullen group out of the inn and down the road to their quest area. Filia, Amelia and Kaze's lectures were irritating perhaps, but every thing was balanced out nicely by the sight of a hyperventilating Mizuno in the corner with her bemused fiance at her side. 

When the sun had reached its peak, shining down torturously upon the backs of the group, they arrived at their destination: a wall completely covered with vines.

In other words, a dead end.

Lina's screams could be heard all the way from downtown Tokyo.

***

"Are you absolutely, absolutely sure-"

"Lina. One more word…"

The fiery-haired girl clamped her mouth shut immediately. Her elder sister nodded her approval, before taking a step towards the wall and running her hand across the vines. Her eyebrows knitted together in a frown as her eyes flicked to the Trickster, who seemed equally puzzled. "I take it that L-sama is humouring herself again."

"Inevitably so."

"Why don't you guys try looking at that patch of vines just below you?" Phibirizo drawled lazily.

The couple glanced down to discover that the vines at the bottom seemed to be converged together in a rather unnatural way, for vines usually grew in all directions, spreading itself out as it went. Turning back to the young thief, Luna patted his head. 

"Good job. You've got sharp eyes."

"And nimble fingers," the Trickster chuckled. "Give it back, Phib."

"Tell you what. You give me the money, and I'll tell you how to get in."

Luna's face betrayed no surprise, as she nodded towards the wall silently. Smirking widely, the dark-haired boy approached the unusual patch, bent down and with a single hand, shoved the vines aside.

It revealed a hole large enough for a person to crawl through.

The group stared incredulously at Phibirizo who shrugged modestly. "I'm a thief. Finding secret hiding places comes easily to me. Particularly when the police gets involved."

***

Once everyone had entered, they found themselves in a dark cave, completely devoid of light. 

Stepping into the darkness, Lina instinctively turned back to the others. "Be careful and stay close to each other." Her elder sister glanced over at her violet-haired partner. "Did you hear that?" 

"But of course! What makes you think I didn't!" came the cheerful reply.

"A mere confirmation, Xelloss."

"You have such faith in me."

"Amazing, isn't it?" The ex-knight ignored the pout Xelloss threw at her.

Zelgadiss's sapphire eyes squinted so hard that he began rubbing his hands over them. These human eyes…unlike his old chimera ones, they were utterly useless in the dark. He found himself wishing for the powers of his freak self again. A hand squeezed his in the darkness. The dark-haired man returned the squeeze, while his fiery-haired wife smiled in response.

…before a large gapping hole uncovered itself under the girl's feet.

****


End file.
